


The Trump Card

by click0o



Category: Naruto, The Gamer - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/click0o/pseuds/click0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drama happening between him and his sister which ended up with him dying despite the fact that his sister was the one who wants to commit suicide. He was transported in a world where playing a game of becoming ninja is considered a normal thing. Watch as he tries to hide his building powers just so he can create a secret tree house. Naruto x The Gamer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trump Card

Chapter 1:

 

“Stop this!” a young man in his late 20’s shouted. Black hair, black eyes a normal looking person is what you can describe him.

“I don’t want to live anymore…. It’s not even my fault and their blaming me… this stupid life is making me suffer…” sobbed a much younger teen with an almost the same feature as the other only that she is a girl.

“Jane… don’t… this won’t solve anything… what you’re going to do will only make you feel worse…” replied the man, the words left his mouth slowly with a sense of intensity as if trying to make the other consider his words.

When he didn’t receive an answer, he slowly tried to close the distance between them. The wind blowing mercilessly so much that is making his eyes water.

The girl now known as Jane, continued to sob as she slowly back away from the man and closing in to the cliff behind her.

This is almost like a soap opera with an exaggerated setting for a drama scene.

Waves splashing violently along the shore below the cliff where the two people stands. Ominous looking clouds, stood out like a warning for an incoming rain. The forest behind the man looms with a dark and frightening picture.

“Carl… just… just let me go…” Jane pleaded. Like this is something she have been longing for a very long time now.

Carl closed his eyes tightly as if the idea was crushing him. It was understandable since knowing that your only living relative wants to end her life just because of a freaking breakup and a misunderstanding on her part made the conclusion like this. It was annoying and totally exaggerated, really.

‘This was so not my idea of vacation.’ Carl bemoaned in his head. Even with the situation like this, he was still able to whine about his most awaited vacation after months of hard work only to be spoiled.

He opened his eyes to see Jane has turned her back on him.

This was his chance. He lunged forward using his left hand outstretch ready to grab her, only for her to turn around making him miss but enough to see that his sister will fall off if he doesn’t push her back. So turning with his back on the cliff he used his left leg to push her back while propelling him back towards the cliff.

He heard his sister’s yelp then he was suddenly falling headfirst on the cliff.

Everything went black after that.

* * *

 

The first thing Carl noticed when he woke up next was a grey ceiling just like those walls that has never been painted and a lightbulb that is obviously turned off. He wondered where he was, sitting up he saw many other blanket and beddings along the room and some children sleeping on them.

He suddenly felt pain in his head forcing him to close his eyes. He opened them again when he heard the slight sound of…

**PING!**

Looking ahead, he saw a green box with a text written on it.

**[Would you like to receive the memories?]**

**[Yes]     [No]**

Behind it was another box with a color of blue. Though he didn’t pay it any mind after seeing the first one.

This conspiracy was weirding him out. Though he wondered why his not feeling any panic right now.

He reached out to touch the **[Yes]** button. After clicking it he was overwhelmed by a series of moving images and feelings he doesn’t own.

After it stopped, he thumped back down on his own bedding. Breathing heavily as if he just a marathon but eventually he recovered instantly, which was weird but welcome.

Finally, he opened his eyes not knowing when he had closed them.

He was struck by a thought that somehow he was sent and dumped in a body not his own and in a different dimension to boot. How could someone explain the people jumping roofs, throw things with a speed of a gun and stuck to walls.

Those things considered as supernatural or abnormal is definitely in this place.

Sigh. well apparently he was an orphan and his parents abandoned him in a place near the woods. That certain memory is kind of blurry.

Anyways, currently he is in a place where ninjas are found and seen as a normal and quite safe specie. Of course there was also that, orphans are sent to the academy to become ninjas and it’s not by choice and quite surprisingly he’s going to start his ninja class tomorrow.

‘…’

Well, seeing that he isn’t panicking let’s not start on that.

Now, what Carl curious about is this game like screen in front of him. He isn’t a gamer but he did play those pixel games at home, the only virtual games they can afford when he was still a kid seeing as he and his sister became orphans.

He adored those games that he tried earning money just to buy the cheapest game he could afford.

Then when he finally has the money to buy one, he was too busy with school and his part time jobs here and there that he didn’t have any more time for those.

Seeing these boxes reminded him of those things. Though now that he’s looking at them he found out that they multiplied.

**[Status acquired:**

**[?]**

**+20% to INT, WIS and DEX**

**+10% to STR, VIT**

**Description:**

**?**

**[Orphan]**

**+3 VIT**

**+3 INT**

**+3 WIS**

**+5 LUK**

**Description:**

**You were abandoned by your parents since birth which made your body to instinctively accommodate your surroundings.**

**[The Silent One]**

**+25% effectiveness of [Stealth]**

**You became too silent that others cannot find you if they weren’t looking good enough.]**

**[You have received +2 INT for reviewing your memories]**

**[You have received +1 WIS for coming to a conclusion of your current place]**

**[You have slept in your beddings HP and MP has recovered 100%]**

Okay. Carl can now safely claim that this another chance at life will definitely going to be interesting. But before he can fiddle around with this weird screens he heard footsteps just outside the door. He lunged back into his bed, the door opening and then closing, after a minute of pause without anything happening, he decided that going back to sleep is the best for now. He still has time for tomorrow after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys, anyways this is my first fanfic so please lighten any flames you might comment since I know that the idea is pretty unoriginal and the grammar sucks mainly because I’m not used to writing…  
> So anyways comment the next scene you would like for me to add or PM me because I don’t even know what to do next and I’m not familiar with the Naruto series.


End file.
